Destroyer of Worlds
by SandmanCircus
Summary: GabrielAudrey - OneShot Collection. Chapter 3 - I Hated You : When I looked at you, I saw the sick, disgusting face of every human left alive - saved before the earth could be properly cleansed.
1. Destroyer of Worlds

** Destroyer of Worlds**

In 1965, Robert Oppenheimer, "father of the atomic bomb", spoke in a televised interview about his thoughts on the Trinity explosion, the first glimpse humanity received of the atomic bomb.

_"We knew the world would not be the same." _He had said, eyes downcast as the camera zoomed in closer._ "Few people laughed, few people cried, most people were silent. I remembered the line from the Hindu scripture, the Bhagavad-Gita. Vishnu is trying to persuade the Prince that he should do his duty and to impress him takes on his multi-armed form and says, "Now I am become Death, the destroyer of worlds." I suppose we all thought that, one way or another."_

I don't know what made me think such obscure thoughts as I held on to him, pulling with all my might against the fierce, avenging angel in what would likely be my final moments. Maybe God had forced it into my mind - a last "fuck you" before snuffing out my existence like a hand slapping away a fly that had overstayed its welcome. I mean shit, whatever happened to "an eye for an eye will turn the whole world blind"?

I suddenly felt a rock-hard elbow slam into my chin, enough force behind the blow to leave me sufficiently dizzy. Okay, I thought, shaking my head and gritting me teeth, enough with the quotes.

Terrified screams and the cries of a baby helped propel me forward as I wrapped my arms around Gabriel's neck. "Let go of her!" I screeched, digging my nails into his face. His wings tried to tear me off in vain, though I knew it was only a matter of time. I wasn't exactly a pushover, but I wasn't so delusional as to think I could stop an angel determined to suffocate the only hope left for mankind. Midway through the struggle, my eyes flickered to the speedometer - the needle teetering dangerously close to the 100 mile mark as the car sped along the highway.

I knew what Jeep intended to do, I also knew he was purposely stalling - hesitant to do that which he _knew_ needed to be done. Oh Jeep, I thought, kind and caring to the bitter end... bitch really needed to grow a pair.

"Do it Jeep!" I yelled, my arms constricting and nails scratching. Gabriel stiffened slightly in sudden realization. "Jeep, do it!"

I remember a faint weightlessness before we were both propelled through the front windshield of the skidding car. Gabriel hit the cement first, sparks flying madly around us as his razor sharp feathers streaked against the asphalt. His wings instinctively curled inward to protect his front and, as the momentum forced me against the cold armour of his chest, me be default. We pounded repeatedly against the earth as we sped across the pavement.

Gabriel's wings stiffly unfurled when we had finally come to a halt, slowly rolling me off his chest in the process.

I took a shuttering breath, only to cough up blood probably stuck in my lungs. It may have been true that Gabriel had taken the brunt of the impact, but that didn't mean I was walking away from this. I was sure my leg had been broken, and along with a violent blow to the head, it felt like I might have several crushed ribs. My eyes closed and my lips pressed together in pain - what was that in my thigh? Glass? Feathers?

Hearing a faint growl from beside me, I turned my head, watching as the angel rose slowly from the ground. To my chagrin, the worst injury he bore appeared to be a faint scratch along his cheekbone. He offered me a quick, accusing glance before shaking out his wings in preparation for flight. I narrowed my eyes, grit my teeth, and using the last of my energy, pushed myself forward to grab hold of his boot. It was the shock of the touch that made him stop and offer me an annoyed, albeit curious, second glance.

"Don't touch them," I murmured tiredly.

Gabriel's icy eyes regarded me for a moment, glancing down at the bloody fingers clutching his ankle. "Why do you try to stop me?" he asked with his soft, unfeeling voice. "Do you love them? Unlikely. Do you hope for a new future? You will not survive the night with your wounds - your future is over." He kicked off my hand. "You have sacrificed yourself, and for what? Death is all that welcomes you now."

"You must be pretty lonely with thoughts like that," I coughed, blood splattering on the road. "That, or you have the monster of all sticks up your ass."

His eyes flashed as he frowned down at me. "You presume much."

Too tired for anything else, I absently turned my head to stare up at the sky. "Yeah well, up yours too."

* * *

><p>I could feel the energy drain from my limbs as watched the stars twinkle faintly overhead. I feared for Jeep, Charlie, and the child. If Gabriel said they would die, there shouldn't have been much doubt in my mind concerning their fate, yet I still clung to the small seed of hope that maybe, just maybe, they had survived the wrath of God.<p>

I closed my eyes, sighing. Robert Oppenheimer had once said, later in life, that he had not regretted creating the atomic bomb. It was a challenge into unknown territory - a weapon of mass destruction with an underestimated power that attacked even after death. He felt bad of course, watching a son rebel out of control - but he did not regret it. It was a weapon that had done its job... perhaps too well.

Footsteps tapped against the pavement a short distance away, growing louder before finally stopping beside me.

Gentle, almost hesitant fingers brushed away hair from my forehead. "Lonely, you say?" The stoic voice was close. I smiled lazily as I felt my body rise, mind numb and delusional from fever.

"_Now I am become Death, the destroyer of worlds_."

Gabriel looked down at me briefly before turning towards the rising sun. Without another word, we shot into the sky like a bullet through flesh.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is the first chapter of my Legion one-shot collection!<strong>

**Well, I hoped everyone liked it and yes, I _know _this scene has been rewritten a thousand times but really people, how can we have an AudreyGabe one-shot collection without it? Also, I hate writing in first person but I wanted to show the connection with the quote so don't be surprised if you find 'she' instead of 'I' or 'me'.**

**Anyway first Legion fanfiction! Woohoo! Please point out any and all typos - thanks!**

**Sandman**

**Ps. Second chapter will be about next Tuesday.**

**Edited: 1/8/12**


	2. What Would You Do?

**What Would You Do?**

"Hey Gabe?" Audrey asked, arms folded under her chin as she stared out the blinds of the abandoned farm house. Sun bounced against the cracked pavement as dawn presented the world with a new day. Audrey didn't receive a reply from her companion, but then, she hadn't really been expecting one.

Despite the silence, she knew he was there - he was always there. A sick cross between some roman deity and an overprotective mamma bear, he stayed in the shadows, silently watching and protecting. "Can I have a gun?"

"No."

Audrey huffed in annoyance, whirling around to face the direction of the quiet voice she had come to trust over the past few months. She narrowed her eyes and planted her hands on her hips. "I _knew _you would say that."

Gabriel sat and regarded her from his perch on the counter, coffee mug held to his lips. He recognized her 'defiant pose' with mild amusement and smiled behind his cup. "Then why ask the question, I wonder?"

Sorely tempted to begin childishly stomping her feet against the linoleum, Audrey settled for frustrated sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Why not? I know how to shoot one."

"Is that so? Would you be able to kill with it?"

She paused. "I..."

"You do not need one," he assured her then, laying down his mug in favor of an old, faded novel.

"What about those possessed, zombie freaks?" she asked, not quite defeated.

"The angels all returned to heaven after my mission was terminated," he replied, turning the page.

"What if God changes his mind? What if he decides to just let you finish what you started and be done with it?" _Let you finish_ _me off. _Gabriel's fingers froze as he looked up at his charge, the unspoken words surrounding the kitchen. A small frown marred her features.

He sighed, it would appear they weren't speaking about guns anymore. "That will not happen."

"What if it does?"

"Enough Audrey, the point is moot - "

"No! What if God asked you, right now, to kill me? Kill me and every other human left on this planet with your own hands, what then, Gabriel? Would you do it?"

Gabriel gazed at his companion, a thoughtful expression appearing on his face. What _would _he do? For Michael, the answer was obvious, in fact, he himself had had an unwavering answer up until just a few months previous. After caring so long for the small girl before him, would he really kill her if commanded to? He could see that his silence was hurting her though he knew not what to say to sooth her unease. Gabriel wondered whether the question had been a mere passing wonder or if, in reality, it had been a thought plaguing her mind for awhile now.

Wordlessly, Gabriel opened his arms and welcomed her as she came to him. Gabriel easily lifted his burden, twisted her around and neatly tucked her between his legs atop the counter. He stretched his wings out, before wrapping them around Audrey - sheltering them both as he pulled her close.

"Would you really kill me?" she asked quietly after a moment, uncharacteristically subdued.

Exhaling, Gabriel leaned forward, allowing his lips to press against her neck. "I don't know," he admitted truthfully. "I do not believe so... but then, habits are hard to break."

Audrey frowned. "Killing is a habit?"

He shook his head. "Orders. For millions of years I have followed them without fault - without fail. I fear a collared dog does not easily learn to defy."

She gave a weak laugh, fingering the markings etched into his arm. "Good thing you're not a dog then."

He didn't reply, merely closed his wings tighter around them.

"So, Gabe?"

"...Yes, Audrey?"

"How about that gun?"

Gabriel smiled and closed his eyes, gently kissing her temple.

"No."

* * *

><p><strong>Second! I don't know what I think about it, it certainly didn't end up the way I imagined it would. Also a little fast in my opinion. Ah well.<strong>

**Like this chapter, the third one-shot will be released next Tuesday. Not sure about after that though.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Sandman**


	3. I hated You

**I hated You**

I hated you.

Your smile. (**fake **_cheery _n a i v e)

Your laugh. (**childish **_unnecessary _a n n o y i n g)

Your eyes. (**bright **_trusting _f o o l i s h)

I hated you for what you represented.

When I looked at you, I saw the sick, disgusting face of every human left alive - saved before the earth could be cleansed (**thoroughly** _rightfully _p a i n f u l l y). The rapists, murderers, pedophiles and perverts all allowed a second chance that _none_ deserved, all because of a so called 'necessary' betrayal.

I hated you for what I had become; this unrecognizable person ruled by emotion. You were the cause, the trigger to all my pain and heartache.

As I stood above _you_ (**sleeping** _peaceful_ u n a w a r e), staring down as you gently breathed, that hate simmered.

As _I_ stood above you (**vengeful **_twisted _c o n f u s e d), frowning, why had I even saved you?

As I stood above you (**leaning **_touching _f e e l i n g), I realized the reason I hated you...

...because as you lay there...

(**caring **_loving _a c c e p t i n g)

...and as I crept closer...

(**learning **_smiling _r e a l i z i n g)

...my arms wrapping around your waist...

(**secure **_protecting _w a r m)

...I leaned down to kiss you...

(**gentle **_tingly _c h a s t e)

...because, darling, I don't hate you...

(**I **_love _y o u)

* * *

><p><strong>meh. It's my first shot at anything poetic. <strong>

**I don't know when I'll update next, my muse for Legion has kinda run it's course.**

**Thank you everyone for your reviews, favorites and alerts. I'm positive I'll upload another chapter, I just don't know when. I mean come on, an angel and a girl. Alone. That's like a fanfiction breeding ground! :)**

**Haha, till next time!**


End file.
